The present invention relates to a prone exerciser, especially to an exerciser with a handle, a pedal slides forwards and backwards on a rail respectively or simultaneously by operation of users so as to make upper part or lower part of users achieve stretching or contracting effects.
Refer to Taiwanese patent application publication No. 255203, No. 323524, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,483, U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,065 B1, and China patent application No. 00217585.1 while operating the devices, the handle slides forwards freely without any limits so that the device takes larger space. Moreover, the movement of the handle is not specific for upper part or lower part of the body. Thus users can't stretch or contract only specific area of the body.